Autumn in Seoul
by Park Seung Hye
Summary: Saat ia tersenyum bahagia namja itu kembali untuk mengingatkan dirinya kepada masa lalu. Di lain sisi ia akan terikat tali pernikahan dengan kekasihnya. Siapa yang akan dipilih Sungmin ? KYUMIN/SIMIN/KYUHYUK/HAEHYUK/GS.


AUTUMN in SEOUL

©Park Seung Hye, 2013

* * *

● Main Cast:

1. Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

2. Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

3. Choi Siwon (namja)

4. Lee Donghae (namja)

5. Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

● Pair :

KyuMin, SiMin,KyuHyuk,HaeHyuk

● Other Cast:

KangTeuk , HanChul , YunJae

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

● Warning :

Typos , Yang tidak menyukai ff genderswitch aku harap untuk meninggalkan ff ini. Jangan paksakan untuk membaca ff ini #kamshahamida #deepbow

* * *

● Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dan cool yang sering disebut dengan maniac game. Namja yang terkadang evil namun juga baik. Bekerja menjadi Presdir di Cho Company, tahun ini ia harus menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya lagi, mengingat beberapa kenangan yang sangat sulit untuk ia lupakan. Sebelum itu, saat masih Junior High School ia sudah memiliki yoejachingu, Lee Sungmin, hingga hubungan mereka putus pada saat kuliah, Kyuhyun dipergoki oleh Sungmin tengah berduaan dengan gadis yang ia benci dan parahnya lagi ia melihat kekasihnya itu tengah menuju ke bar dengan gadis yang ia benci. Dan Sungmin memang melihat Kyuhyun sedang mencumbui gadis itu. Kyuhyun memang mengakui perbuatannya, ia bahkan sudah meminta maaf pada Sungmin tentang kejadian ini, tapi Sungmin tetap saja mengangap Kyuhyun orang asing sejak kejadian itu.

●Lee Sungmin, yoeja manis dan lucu. Yoeja yang sering disebut Queen of Marterial Arts dan Aegyo ini bekerja di perusahaan Appanya, Lee sosok yoedongsaeng yang menyayanginya. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih saja mengingat Kyuhyun walaupun yoeja ini sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan namja itu dalam pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, ia terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Untung saja belakangan ini ia sedikit melupakan Kyuhyun akibat kesibukannya. Sebelum itu ia menyesali apa yang ia katakan pada Kyuhyun waktu itu, tetapi ia yakin ini demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

●Lee Hyukjae, yoeja manis dengan sifat penyayang dan cerianya. Mempunyai seorang oenni yang sayang dengannya. Bekerja menjadi penyiar radio terkenal di SuKiRa. Satu hal yang masih ia rahasiakan pada oenninya, ia menyukai Kyuhyun sejak, Sungmin memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun, ya bisa dibilang Love at the first sight.

Ia takut menyakiti perasaan oenninya. Tapi mau mengubah kenyataan pun tak bisa, ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Kyuhyun, walaupun ia tahu namja evil itu masih mencintai Sungmin.

Ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang dibuat Tuhan untuknya saja. Selama ini pun ia hanya mencoba melupakan namja itu.

*********AUTUMN in SEOUL*********

Seoul, Desember 2011

" Hhhh Hyukkie ! Ppali 20 menit lagi aku harus bertemu dengan klienku pabbo ! " Sungmin sedikit berteriak dari lantai bawah. Yoeja itu sekali lagi melirik jam arloji mewahnya. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah besar itu, kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Jinan berdua untuk menikmati hari tua mereka.

" Hhhh aku bangun kesiangan oenni, jangan kau ceramahi ! " jawab Eunhyuk sembari menuruni tangga dengan santai.

" Salah kau sendiri yang tidur tengah malam hanya karena membela-belakan untuk menonton film gadungan itu ! Kau tau kan aku harus berangkat pagi hari ini ! Ini juga karena kau ! Kenapa kau belum mengganti oli mobilmu Hyukkie chagiy ? jika kau sudah menggantinya kau bisa gunakan mobilmu " Eunhyuk hanya menatap Sungmin kesal.

" Kenapa oenni mirip sekali dengan Oemma ? Sangat suka sekali menceramahiku " Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan menarik Eunhyuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobil sport putih itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Hosh hosh oenni, kau benar-benar ! kenapa harus memakai acara mengebut segala sih ? " runtuk Eunhyuk, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan langsung mendorong Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya.

" Annyeong Hyukkie chagiy, sampai bertemu makan malam nanti, aku pergi dulu " seru Sungmin sembari membuka kaca mobilnya. Ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju perusahaan.

*********AUTUMN in SEOUL*********

EUNHYUK POV

Aku berjalan malas menuju ruang siaran, jika bukan dasarnya Minnie oenni disiplin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Aku mendudukkan diriku disamping Kim Ryeowook, sahabat sekaligus pasangan siaranku nanti.

" Annyeong oenni, kau sepertinya mengantuk sekali ? Membelakan menonton drama itu lagi oeh ? Aku heran padamu oenni, masih saja membela-belakan menonton drama gadungan seperti itu, " ujar Ryeowook sedikit terkekeh menatapku. Kekehannya menjadi tawa saat ini, aku menatapnya kesal lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Jadi kau mengatakanku aneh ? Aku hanya menyukai ceritanya saja, tidak boleh ? " tanyaku padanya dan sedikit berbicara ketus, hh moodku kurang baik saat ini, ya itu yang kurasakan saat ini, mungkin karena mengantuk saja.

" Hahaha arasseo, arasseo mianhe. " Ia merangkulku lalu tersenyum.

DRTT...DRTT...DRTT...

Ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi, entah kenapa aku menjadi memerhatikan ponselnya yang berdering.

" Chakkaman oenni "

" Yoeboseyo ? Nuguya ? "

"..."

" Ya ! Bocah sialan, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu di Incheon ? Memang Paman Lee tidak bisa menjemputmu ? Aku sangat sibuk kali ini "

" ... "

" Kenapa kau mendadak ingin menetap di Soeul sih Kyu ? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, aku harus menemani Appa ke Busan dan Gangnam dan siaran. Akan kupikirkan nanti "

DEG !

Siapa nama yang Wookie sebutkan tadi ? Aku tidak salah dengar bukan ? Cccho Kyuhyun ? Tidak Lee Hyukjae mungkin saja itu Kyuhyun yang lain, tapi kenapa aku sangat yakin itu Cho Kyuhyun mantan kekasih Minnie oenni ? Apa yang ia lakukan di Seoul ? Meminta maaf pada Minnie oenni setelah kejadian ia dijodohkan ? Tidak, tidak itu terlalu tidak mungkin. Tapi jika itu benar, maka dengan kata lain aku akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat, bertemu saat aku sudah mulai melupakan namja itu, aissh aku mengutuk perasaanku ini karena sudah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun ! dan akan menyakiti Minnie oenni ! Jika bukan karena Minnie oenni yang memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padaku aku tidak akan mungkin menyukai namja itu. Hhhh, Tuhan semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun itu.

" Oenni, kenapa kau melamun ? Memikirkan apa ? " tanya Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Gwenchana Wookie, aku tidak melamun hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ah ya siapa yang menelponmu tadi ? Sepertinya ia moodbreakermu hahaha "

" Ah ne oenni, ia Cho Kyuhyun, sepupuku. Kau mengenalnya bukan ? ". Dugaanku benar ia Cho Kyuhyun !.

" Ne Wookie aku baru tahu jika ia sepupumu, hahaha " jawabku sembari maeraih ponselku. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah menekan angka 1 untuk Speed Dial untuk Sungmin oenni. Tunggu ! Sungmin oenni ? Kenapa aku menghubunginya ? Ani, ani aku tidak boleh menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, biar Sungmin oenni bertemu langsung dengannya, apa aku terlalu egois ? HH Tuhan kumohon kali ini saja, kumohon. Aku segera memutuskan sambunganku pada Sungmin oenni.

" Hyukkie oenni, apa aku boleh meminta tolong sesuatu padamu ? " tawar Ryeowook sambil menatapku.

" Apa ? "

" Bilangkan pada pemilik SuKiRa aku akan ijin lusa, otte oenni ? "

*********AUTUMN in SEOUL*********

London, October 2011

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menatap jalanan London di malam melalui jendela ruanganku. Apa ini saatnya aku bertemu setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan yang berbeda masing-masing ? Lee Sungmin ! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh melakukan hal seperti itu didepan Sungmin ? Kau benar-benar bodoh ! Bodoh ! Jika Appa tidak memberiku titah untuk mengurus Perusahaan di Korea aku tidak akan berpikir sejauh ini, ya dua hari yang lalu Appa memang menyuruhku untuk ke Korea, mengurus perusahaan Appa yang sedang kacau, tapi sepertinya pikiranku tidak begitu terusik tentang perusahaan, pikiraku terusik oleh kehadiran Lee Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba beberapa jam yang lalu, aku memang masih memiliki rasa lebih pada Sungmin noona, sampai saat inipun aku masih berharap kembali menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Tapi karena kebodohanku tujuh tahun yang lalu, melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku baru mencumbuinya belum lebih dan aku benar-benar mengutuk Victoria yang sudah membuatku melakukan macam-macam dengannya.

" Hei Cho Kyuhyun, " suara itu sukses membuyarkan pikiranku tentang Sungmin. Aku menoleh mendapati sosok Kim Jongwoon atau yang sering dipanggil Yesung hyung.

" Hhh kau mengagetkanku saja hyung " jawabku menghela nafas lega.

" Tumben sekali kau melamun seperti itu ? Ada yang mengusik pikiranmu ya ? " tanyanya mendekatiku seraya merangkul bahuku. Aku menghela nafas berat sekarang, Yesung hyung memang tahu aku pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Sungmin oenni hingga ia hafal betul jalan ceritaku dengan yoeja manis itu. HH Minnie noona kenapa kau harus hadir didalam hidupku lagi ?

" Ya ! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ? Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih ? Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, tenang saja " ujarnya sembari mengumbar senyum.

" Hyung, aku begitu berat untuk pergi ke Korea " aku mulai membuka suara, membiarkan Yesung hyung menjadi pendengar untuk saat ini.

" Kau sudah besar bukan Kyu ? Kau ingin aku ikut begitu ? " aku menghela nafas kesal kali ini, jawaban Yesung hyung tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku bicarakan sekarang.

" Aniyo hyung, kau salah pengertian "

" Lalu ? Apa maksudmu ? "

" Kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu hyung, masa kau lupa ? " Yesung hyung terdiam, bisa kupastikan ia sedang mengingatnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" Jadi itu yang mengusik pikiranmu nae dongsaeng ? Kau masih merasa ia tak enak dengannya? Bukankah kau sudah meminta maaf padanya dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kalian ? "

" Koreksi hyung, aku memang sudah meminta maaf, tapi untuk memperbaiki hubungan itu belum terjadi, aku harusnya berterima kasih pada Appa yang mengingatkanku pada Korea, jika tidak aku sudah melupakannya hyung. Sekarang saja aku masih berkalut rasa bersalah. "

" Lalu apa maumu jika begitu ? "

" Aku belum ingin ke Korea hyung walaupun itu menyangkut perusahaan, aku akan menjadi sosok pendiam jika berhubungan dengan Korea, "

" Hei mana Kyuhyun evil yang kukenal ? Kenapa kau jadi begini ? "

" Yesung hyung aku hanya takut ia membenciku atau paling mengerikan melupakanku "

" Temui saja, minimal kalian harus memperbaiki hubungan kalian walaupun itu tidak menjadi seorang kekasih lagi "

Seoul, October 2011

Lee Company

Sungmin POV

" Ne ghamsahamnida telah bekerja sama " Aku mengumbar senyum kepada klienku itu, hh sungguh melelahkan hari ini bertemu dengan 5 orang klien yang berbeda. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua tanganku dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Aku melirik jam arlojiku, sudah saatya makan siang ternyata. Aku membiarkan klienku pergi membuka pintu ruanganku. Sekarang yang tengah kulakukan hanya memejamkan mataku sambil bersandar di sofa.

GREPP

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati sosok namja tampan itu tengah memelukku dari belakang.

" Sungmin " suara itu mengintrupsiku untuk segera menoleh melihat wajahnya

" Choi Siwon ? Ada apa kau disini ? "

Choi Siwon, siapa yang tidak kenal namja jangkung berwajah tampan ini, ia adalah Presdir di Choi Company, akupun sudah mengenalnya sangat lama, saat kami masih dalam bangku kuliah, itupun hanya sekedar mengenal saja tidak seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, kami sudah sangat dekat, lebih tepatnya lagibersahabat. 3 tahun ini kami saling mengerti satu sama lain, ia sering bercerita kepadaku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami memiliki umur yang sama, itu yang membuat kami semakin dekat, tak jarang ia bermain kerumahku hanya untuk sekedar makan, bercerita dan membantuku. Ya jika kalian menebak ia adalah pacarku, itu benar. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu ia mengutarakan perasaannya saat first snow. Dan saat ini hubungan kami menginjak tahun yang kedua.

" Tentu saja mencari Nona Lee " jawabnya tersenyum, aku bahkan tak menyangka ia akan datang ke perusahaan.

" Hei, Tuan kau bilang tidak bisa menemuiku untuk hari ini karena ada rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan lainnya, tapi kenapa kau berada disini ? "

" Kau tidak merindukanku ? Aku membela-belakan menyelesaikan rapat itu dengan cepat hanya untuk bertemu denganmu chagi " jawabnya merangkulku.

Ia beranjak berdiri dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku, menarikku untuk menuju lift .

" Siwon ! Kita mau kemana ? " tanyaku saat sudah berada didalam mobilnya.

" Kemana lagi jika bukan untuk makan siang, kau lesu sekali, ada masalah dengan perusahaan ? " tanyanya. Ia melajukan mobil sport hitam miliknya dalam kecepatan sedang.

" Hanya lelah sedikit, lagipula 2 jam setelah makan siang aku akan pulang "

" AAA begitu, ah ya mianhe beberapa hari ini tidak bisa menemuimu, aku sangat sibuk apalagi Appa menyuruhku untuk mengurusi perusahaannya di Jinan. Mianhe ne ? " aku menoleh lalu mengangguk untuk melihat wajahnya.

" Oh ya kau ingin ikut aku besok ? "

" Kemana ? besok akhir pekan waktuku untuk bersama Hyukkie, pabbo "

" Menemaniku ke Incheon Airport " aku menaikkan salah satu alisku bingung, apa saudaranya datang ?

" Ne, saudara sepupuku yang kuceritakan akan kembali ke Korea itu, Donghae. Kau mengingatnya ? "

Aku terdiam membiarkan otakku berjalan, memutar untuk kembali mengingat perkataan yang dikatakan Siwon.

Wajahku berubah jadi kesal, aku tidak mau akhir pekanku dihabiskan untuk menjemput saudara sepupu Siwon yang bernama Donghae itu. HH sudah menjadi rutinitasku jika akhir pekan datang, Hyukkie dan aku pasti akan berbagi cerita bersama walaupun itu di mall, cafe, taman, hingga tempat latihan basket di SM high School dulu.

" Aku tidak mau Choi Siwon, bukan bukan maksudku aku tidak ingin menemanimu tapi kau tau kan ? " bukannya kesal seperti yang kupikirkan, ia hanya tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Dan ini merupakan salah satu faktor aku begitu menyayanginya, ia selalu mngerti keadaanku.

" Hahaha arasseo nona Lee, aku tidak ingin menganggu kakak beradik yang sedang mencurahkan isi hati mereka masing-masing. Tapi malam harinya aku akan mengajak Donghae makan bersama dirumahmu "

Mataku melebar, enak saja ! Aku saja berencana ingin makan malam diluar bersama Hyukkie akhir pekan itu.

" Rutinitasku Sungmin, " ya memang kuakui Siwon akan pergi kerumahku setiap akhir pekan dan makan malam bersama denganku dan Hyukkie walaupun sampai sekarang Eunhyuk masih sangat kesal jika Siwon datang kerumah kami hanya untuk menumpang makan malam.

" Untuk kali ini tidak Siwon "

" Bukankah kau mengatakan makanan diluar tidak cukup higenis saat disajikan ? Aku hanya mengikuti perkataan terbaik dari kekasihku, ya jadinya aku ingin makan dirumahmu, ayolah kau sayang padaku kan ? "

*********AUTUMN in SEOUL*********

Namja itu terlihat mendorong koper besarnya keluar dari bandara menuju pintu keluar untuk menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

Senyumnya mengembang saat matanya menatap yoeja yang membawa banner berukuran besar bertuliskan nama dirinya dengan gambar wajahnya, ia sangat tahu saudara sepupunya ini sangat kesal dan malas untuk menjemputnya jadi ia melakukan hal bodoh itu. Tak ingin membuat sepupunya semakin marah dirinya segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju gadis itu.

" Hei, aku tidak tahu kau akan sebodoh ini menuliskan namaku dibanneryang berukuran besar seperti itu, aku sangat tahu kau mengidolakan dan mengagumiku tapi tak usah terlalu berlebihan seperti ini, aku jadi malu. " Cho Kyuhyun namja itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan yoeja itu.

" Hei, percaya diri sekali ! pikirlah aku tak akan mungkin mengagumimu, "

" Iya, iya tidak usah pakai acara marah begitu noona, kau semakin menyebalkan saja "

" Kukira kau akan meminta Minnie oenni untuk menjemputmu, " asal Ryeowook sembari menolong Kyuhyun membawakan koper besarnya itu. Kyuhyun terdiam,

" Tentu saja tidak, ia pasti sangat sibuk, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya " Ryeowook memang tidak tahu tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang ia tahu hanya Kyuhyun memutuskan Sungmin karena sudah tidak ada kecocokan, dan Kyuhyun sendiri memang merahasiakannya dari Ryeowook, bisa-bisa ia akan mengadukannya pada Appanya.

" Sudahlah, kajja kita pergi makan noona."

" Aku harus segera siaran Cho Kyuhyun menegrtilah, kau kuantarkan saja ke restoran kesukaanmu dulu otte ? "

" Yoeboseo ? Hyukkie, kau ingin makan siang bersama kami ? "

" Aku sedang sibuk oenni, mianhe. Sebentar lagi aku harus membawakan program terbaruku di Sukira, mianhe ne ? "

" HH arasseo, jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu ya ? "

Eunhyuk menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Sungmin, entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi takut untuk bertemu atau sekedar berbicara dengan oenni yang sangat baik hatinya. Ia menghela nafas berat, dan segera menuju ruang siaran. Entah apa yang pasti dirasakannya sekarang, ia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun ! Ia merutuki Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk dalam hidupnya.

Oke sekarang ia sedang terduduk diruang siaran dengan tatapan yang tak teralihkan dari ponsel dengan beberapa gantungan Paris yang menambah kesan lucu pada ponselnya.

" Eunhyuk-ah, siaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan ini email yang baru saja kuterima dari seseorang langsung dari London " seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Eunhyuk segera mengumbar senyum pada pemilik radio ini dan mengambil flashdisk yang sudah terulurkan untuknya.

" Aku harus melupakannya demi Minnie oenni " lirih Eunhyuk tersenyum pahit.

Kona Beans

" Kenapa tak kau makan ? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk makan siang " Sungmin menyodorkan piring berisi makanannya pada Siwon yang sedari tadi sedikit mengacuhkannya dengan menatap layar ponselnya.

" Begini caranya aku tak akan pernah mau lagi makan siang denganmu " ucap Sungmin, ia benar-benar sebal jika seseorang sudah mengacuhkannya. Ya walaupun Siwon tak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Sungmin tetapi Sungmin sudah sedikit kesal pada Siwon.

" Ah iya iya chagi, mianheyo. Appa mendadak menyuruhku untuk menolong dan bekerjasama dengan Cho Corp. " mata foxy itu mendadak tak berkedip, hanya mendengar nama perusahaan itu ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya bersama namja yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya sekarang.

" Hei chagi gwenchanayo ? Apa aku salah berbicara ? " tanya Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin. Tersadar dengan pertanyaan Siwon ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

" Gwenchanayo, sebentar akan kutanyakan pesananmu dulu " Siwon terdiam namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk. Sungmin berjalan menuju kasir menanyakan pesanan kekasihnya yang tak kunjung jadi.

" Sebentar lagi agasshi, mohon ditunggu lagi " Sungmin mengangguk hendak berbalik menuju mejanya.

" Ini namanya bukan makan siang bersama jika hanya aku yang makan Tuan Choi " keluh Sungmin ketika tiba dimejanya.

" Hahaha kau ini, sudahlah tak apa. Kau makan saja "

" Ani, bagaimanapun juga kau mempunyai penyakit maag Choi Siwon jika kau telat makan maagmu akan kambuh dan kau akan sakit. Dan Lee Sungmin tidak ingin itu terjadi " Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar kekasihnya begitu perhatian dengannya. Sungguh 2 tahun ini begitu indah baginya, hanya dia dan Sungmin, tak ada orang yang mencoba memutuskan mereka atau mungkin saja orang masa lalu Sungmin. Siwon memang tahu betul masa lalu Sugmin dari ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun hingga mereka berpisah karena Kyuhyun, ia sangat tahu. Sungmin yang bercerita sebelumnya padanya, tepat saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

" Hei, kau melamun ? " Siwon tersadar lalu segera menggeleng mendengar suara dari Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang dirinya masih bingung dengan perasaan Sungmin terhadapnya. Ia bahkan sangat percaya Sungmin masih menyimpan rasa terhadap Kyuhyun walaupun saat ini yoeja itu menjadi sangat memperhatikan Siwon.

" Jinjjayo ? Kau sedang memikirkan apa ? "

" Aku memikirkanmu "

Seoul, JOY Cafe

Ia sudah tak memikirkan biaya yang ia telan untuk membayar belasan mangkum jjangmyun itu. Bahkan saat ini ia tak memikirkan sekretarinya sendiri yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

" Hei Kyu, memangnya tak ada sejenis jjangmyun di London ? Kau seperti orang yang 1 tahun tak memakannya " Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, menatap Kyuhyun aneh sekaligus heran. Ia baru melihat Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya adik sendiri seperti ini.

" Hhhh mashita ! Lain kali aku harus membawanya ke London ! " Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit bewarna coklat itu diatas mangkuk jjangmyunnya dan menggubris perkataan Yesung.

" Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar menyebalkan " Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu merangkul Yesung.

" Hehehe mianhe hyung, aku sangat lapar makanya seperti ini. Kau saja yang tidak mempunyai selera makan yang tinggi "

" Kau ini ! Aku menunggumu disini seperti orang hilang hanya untuk menemanimu " Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yesung pelan.

" Mian hyung. Lain kali akan kubelikan makanan untuk ddangkoma, ara hyung "

" Terserahlah, ah ya Kyu kau harus cepat pulang menyelesaikan data untuk kau bawa bekerja sama dengan Lee Corp minggu depan " mata Kyuhyun seketika membulat dan menatap namja tampan disebalahnya.

" Mworago ? Lee Corp ? Aniya, bukankah hyung bilang yang akan kesana Changmin karena diperintah Appa, tapi sekarang kenapa harus aku ? Aku bahkan baru tiba di Korea 1 jam yang lalu, kau tega membiarkan dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini langsun bekerja ? Aku juga tak tahu menahu tentang pembangunan resort di Jinan dengan Lee Corp bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang tugasku hanya membantu perusahaan ini yang saja tak sampai pembangunan resort itu ? Intinya aku tak mau ikut dalam pembangunan atau apalah itu "

" Hanya karena President Direkturnya Sungmin ? Kau tak ingin ke Jinan ? Appamu menelponku untuk menyuruhmu ikut dalam urusan ini. Hanya hingga 1 bulan, harusnya kau memperbaiki hubunganmu Kyu, tak sampai begini. "

" Hhh ne hyung, aku saja tak tahu bagaimana dia sekarang. Atau yang paling kutakutkan dia melupakanmu dan membenciku "

" Sudahlah Kyu, aku sangat tahu Sungmin, ia tak mungkin membawa hubungan pribadinya kedalam pekerjaannya. Jadi mungkin ia hanya mendiamkanmu saja. Itu pemikiranku "

_**TBC/END**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo,, aku bawa ff baru setelah beberapa bulan hiatus dari dunia perffan -_- selama itu Seung Hye cari banyak insprirasi dan terbuatlah ff ini ^^. Dan pastinya pair utama KyuMin, mungkin itu dulu aja chuap-chuap author. Semoga ff ini nggak mengecewakan.**_

_**Mohon di review ne ? Review reader jadi semangat buat author ngelanjutin ff ini**_

_**Joengmal khamsahamnida**_


End file.
